Pets
Pets are a new introduction to the game, previously only found on the Beta version of the game Details Pets are allies found that are currently found in a new region called the "Hunting Grounds". Pets are pure elemental creatures, so they can not take damage. However one may join your party for any given fight. Your pet will attack with you each turn. The effectiveness of their attack depends on 3 stats: Attack and Elemental Attack and Defense. The Elemental attack and defense stats are a bonus which pass to any knight in your party that is wearing that element. Pet Leveling Pets can be leveled up. Pets are leveled up by enhancing them with other pets, using the same principle as with armors and trinkets. * Level 30 Max Common ** Tier I max attack: 75 damage * Level 40 Max Uncommon ** Tier I max attack: 110 damage **Tier II max attack: 190 damage * Level 50 Max Rare ** Tier I max attack: 210 damage **Tier II max attack: 280 damage **Tier III max attack: 400 damage * Level 60 Max Super Rare ** Tier I max attack: 325 damage **Tier II max attack: 500 damage **Tier III max attack: 700 damage * Level 70 Max Ultra Rare ** Tier I max attack: 625 damage ** Tier II max attack: 760 damage ** Tier III max attack: 1030 damage ** Tier IV max attack: 1300 damage * Level 80 Max Legendary ** Tier I max attack: 1140 damage Pet Tiers Pets also come in Tiers. The Tier of a pet is shown above it in a hexagonal shape and is in Roman Numerals. To obtain higher tier pets, one must combine them. For example, combining two Tier 1 pets will result in a Tier 2 pet. This is valid for one-star rarities only (Common, Uncommon and Rare). Two-stars rarity pets needs three pets to get to higher tiers. In the same way, Three-stars rarity pets needs four pets to get to the next tier. The element combination does not matter, although your pet may end up sick if combining different element types together. You can only combine similar tier and rarity together. Upgrading a pet's tier will give it a new graphic and name, similar to enhancing your armor. It will have better special ability and the base attack, elemental attack and elemental defense will increase greatly. Base stats for pets with a rarity above rare appear to be completely random. Tier IV pets can be obtained from chests only. Bait To find pets you need bait. Bait current comes in 4 forms, Blended Seed, Mixed Berry, Assorted Bean and Multicoloured Pepper. These can be found as a drop item during battling or purchased for gems at 1, 10, 25 and 49 gems respectively. *'Blended Seed'- Uncommon. Used to attract Common and Uncommon pets. It attracts 2 pets at a time, and has a small chance of attracting a Rare pet. Costs 1 Gem. *'Mixed Berry'- Rare. Used to attract Common to Rare pets. It attracts 3 pets, at least one will be Rare. There is a small chance that a Super Rare pet will appear. Costs 10 Gems. *'Assorted Bean'- Super Rare. Used to attract common to Super Rare pets. A rare pet is guaranteed and there is a small chance for an Ultra Rare pet to appear. Costs 25 Gems. *Assorted beans are farm-able at Haunted Citadel and Kingdom of Darkness at all stages using a pet with the loot sense ability. **'Approximate Drop Rate for Assorted beans' *'Multicolored Pepper'- Ultra Rare. Used to attract common to Ultra rare pets. A super rare pet is guaranteed and there is a small chance at an Ultra rare pet to appear. Costs 49 Gems. Originally it was 99 gems, but the price was dropped to 49 gems. Pets and bait follow the same rating system as the rest of the game, however so far only Common, Uncommon, Rare, Super Rare and Ultra Rare pets are available. While only Uncommon, Rare and Super Rare baits are available. Special Abilities Pets also have a special ability that can be activated when fully charged. To use a pet's special ability, tap the ability button located next to the special attack button on the corner of the device. Some of the known abilities gathered from current pets include: Common Abilities: *'Fortune's Call' - Receive (100-X) gold on next Monster Kill (max lvl - 500 gold) Uncommon Abilities *Tier 1: XP Epiphany - Gain an additional 10% XP per combat wave *Tier 2: Loot Sense - Increase chance of item drop by 1% (max lvl - 5 %) (1 Star) Rare Abilities: *'Burning Swipe' **Tier 1: Increase Pet Attack to 118 (level1) and does burning damage for 3 Turns! **Tier 2: **Tier 3: *'Rock Shield' **Tier 1: Increases Knight Defense by 3.6%(Level1) for 1 Turn! **Tier 2: Increases Knight Defense by 9.0%(Level1) for 1 Turn! **Tier 3: Increases Knight Defense by 18.0%(Level1) for 1 Turn! *'Vampiric Attack' **Tier 1: Steal up to 10%(Level1) of your enemy´s lost HP! **Tier 2 **Tier 3 *'Element Weakness' **Tier 1: Reduces enemy Attack by 1.6%(Level1) for 3 Turns **Tier 2: Reduces enemy Attack by 4.0%(Level1) for 3 Turns **Tier 3: Reduces enemy Attack by 8.0%(Level1) for 3 Turns *'Special Boost' **Tier 1: Restores 4.314%(Level26) of your Special Attack Meter! **Tier 2 **Tier 3 (2 Star) Super Rare Abilities: *'Fire Boost '- Increases damage dealt for 1 turn **Tier 1: **Tier 2 **Tier 3: Increases Knight Attack by 14.97% (level36) for 1 Turn *'Durable Rock Shield '- Reduced incoming damage for 3 hits **Tier 1: Increases Knight Defense by 1.6%(Level1) for 3 Turns **Tier 2: Increases Knight Defense by 5.22%(Level25) for 3 Turns **Tier 3 *'Revenge Strike' - Deal damage to your opponent based on your lost HP (max pet attack is 2100) **Tier 1: Pet Attack can increase up to 441 (level1) based on amount of HP your Knight lost! **Tier 2 **Tier 3 *'Deadly Crit Chance' - Boost the damage of your next 3 Critical Hits **Tier 1: **Tier 2: Adds 17 Damage (Level 13) to the next 3 Critical Hits **Tier 3 *'Special Regeneration' - Increases the Special Attack Meter charge rate for 3 turns **Tier 1: **Tier 2: Increases the Special Attack Meter charge rate by 3.75%(level1) for 3 Turns **Tier 3: Increases the Special Attack Meter charge rate by 10%(level60) for 3 Turns (3 Star) Ultra Rare Abilities: * Fire Tier 3 - Lingering Fire Breath '- Increase attack damage for the next 3 hits on 14% * Fire Tier 4 - '''Lingering Fire Breath '- Increase attack damage for the next 3 hits on 21% '''OR increase attack pet on 8100 (Second attack) * Spirit Tier 3 - Erratic Blow '- Deals a random amount of damage to your opponent * Spirit Tier 4 - '''Erratic Blow '- Deals a random amount of damage to your opponent (560 - 7000) '''OR Deals a random amount of damage to your opponent (560 - 9100) and steal 10% HP opponent (Second attack) * Eath Tier 3 - Thornshield '- Damages your opponent every time you're attacked * Eath Tier 4 - '''Thornshield '- Damages your opponent every time you're attacked '''OR absorbs damage in the amount of 8.25 % of the total stock of your knight life (Second attack) * Wind Tier 3 - Ready to Crit '- Increases the chance of a Critical Hit for the next 3 turns on 28% * Wind Tier 4 - '''Ready to Crit '- Increases the chance of a Critical Hit for the next 3 turns on __% '''OR makes a critical first hit 100% (Second attack) * Water Tier 3 - Youthful Heal '- Heal your knight 13.5% from next attack opponent * Water Tier 4 - '(4 Star) Legendary Abilities: Eath Tier I - 'Durable Rock Shield '- Reduced incoming damage for 3 hits Water Tier I - 'Durable Water Shield '- Reduced incoming damage for 3 hits Pet Chart (Incomplete) List of Pets Category:Gameplay